A NotSoMerry Christmas
by Etheran Claw
Summary: My first Warehouse 13 fanfiction so please review. In this Christmas fanfic, Claudia and Steve have to solve how an artifact is affecting people in a small town that is a bit close to home for one of the agents. Enjoy.


_**Okay so this is my first Warehouse 13 Fanfiction so I'n not sure what everyone will think of it so here goes nothing. This is chapter 1 Coincidence of the story A Not-So-Merry Christmas. ENJOY!**_

Claudia Donovan woke in Leena's B&B in a good mood. Steve Jinks, her partner and best friend, was taking her to a Christmas dinner in his cousin's house. She couldn't wait. She got dressed quickly and got her satchel with her laptop, her Mini-Tesla, phone, Farnsworth and ENP (Emergency Neutralisation Pack) plus H. G. Wells' Consciousness Transferring Sphere and headed downstairs.

Leena had laid out four plates under a bowl each on the table as usual. Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering already sat at the table eating. Pete had a foot and a half stack of pancakes in front of him, with crumbs strewn across the table and the open comic book that lay beside his plate. Myka on the other hand ate a bowl of cereal while reading one of H. G.'s unpublished novels.

Claudia thought of how much she looked up to the two of them, even thought she never told them.

"Hey." Claudia chirped, placing her satchel on the ground beside her seat and sitting down.

"Good morning." Myka said flicking onto the next page.

Pete made a sound through a mouthful of pancakes and syrup that Claudia took as a hello.

"Is Steve up yet?" Claudia asked Myka.

"Yeah," Myka said, "He said he was going to take a shower and then he'll be down."

"Ah," Claudia nodded, picking up the box of Sugar Puffs on the table and reached for a spoon.

She ate in silence. When she was finished she headed upstairs to the bathroom. She twisted the doorknob, but found it locked. She knocked on the door.

"Jinksy? Are you out of the shower yet?" She called.

There was quiet for a minute and then the door opened to Steve, soaking wet, holding a blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"What is it Claud?" Steve asked.

Claudia slipped into the bathroom and walked over to the sink.

"I need to brush my teeth." Claudia said simply, picking up her toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it and then casually brushing her teeth.

Steve remained quiet for a moment. "You do realise that I'm practically naked and you're in here brushing your teeth when I'm trying to have a shower."

Claudia looked Steve up and down. "True. But you're gay so it doesn't really matter if I see anything."

Steve's face took on a look of annoyance, then he seemed to realise who he was dealing with, shut the door, climbed back into the shower, pulled the shower curtains closed, reached an arm out from the curtain, hung the towel on a hook on the wall and resumed his shower.

Claudia smiled, once again victorious. When she finished brushing she spat, put her brush in a glass, washed her face and opened the bathroom door. Then for a laugh she crept up to the shower curtain, peeped in and yelled, "Nice ass!" then, bolted out the door laughing while Steve called after her angrily.

When she got downstairs and Pete saw her in fits he asked what had been so funny.

"Nothing. Just something between me and Steve..." Claudia said between giggles.

Suddenly her Farnsworth began buzzing. Claudia retrieved it from her bag at the table and opened it up. Artie appeared on the screen.

"Hi Artie," Claudia said, "What's up?"

"We've got a ping," Artie explained, "In Florida there have been reports of people spiralling into huge depressions all over in a town called Impath. I think it has something to do with an artefact. The depressions have spread to over fifty people already and more seem to be on their way. We've already had a near-successful suicide attempt. You and Steve need to hurry."

Claudia nodded her head solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked.

"It's nothing. Me and Steve ware supposed to be going to a Christmas dinner in Steve's cousins house. He'll be a bit disappointed he couldn't go. I had kinda hoped we'd have a normal Christmas this year, you know what with the Santa Clause thing last year, and what happened the year before."

Myka spoke up, "We'll go instead of you." She offered.

"No can do," Artie said, "Someone set off an artefact in a mine, causing it to cave in. Twenty-seven workers are trapped. I need you and Pete to investigate that."

"Oh. Sorry Claudia."

"It's ok. We got to do our job. Anyway now I can dress up as Santa Claud and make everyone all un-depressed and happy."

Steve walked into the room at that moment fully clothed and ready to go.

"What was that?" He asked.

"We've got an artefact to recover," Claudia said, "So we can't go to the dinner."

"Oh...," Steve said, obiously gutted by the fact, "That's too bad. My cousins in Impath were dying to meet the famous Claudia Donovan."


End file.
